


Every Little Thing

by kangaroo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: <3333333, M/M, Mpreg, also sorry annem i is hella rusty, cuz everyone knows thats my default mode, happy mothers day annem, like you deserve novels and all i could cough up was this OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/pseuds/kangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/gifts).



> Title comes from the song by the same name by Louisa Wendorff. This was supposed to be some cute domestic fluff but it's actual nonsense. I am sorry annem :((((((((((
> 
> We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already. -JK Rowling

There was something magical about the little things in life tucked behind Big Moments. Like Jongin's pregnancy. Having a baby was a Big Big Thing. But it wasn't just having the baby. It was the way Junmyeon would stroke his belly with eyes full of wonder. The way Jongin swears he feels the baby's heartbeat in the silence of their living room. Moments where, in the third trimester, Jongin got big enough that he could place his bowl of popcorn at the crown of his belly on movie nights. 

But big moments had their own taste of magic, their own special touch. It was the night Jongin gave birth to their baby boy, Sehun, all wrinkled and red and totally not what babies look like in pictures Jongin has seen. The first time Sehun looked up at him, eyes blinking as his tiny fists lay curled up beside his big head. The first time Sehun smiles.

It's been 15 years. Sehun is now taller than both his parents. Extra tall if he stands next to his dad, Junmyeon. He's getting ready for his first date. Jongin and Junmyeon debated over tonight for the longest time. _Was he ready? Is it too soon? When is a good age to let your son start seeing someone...romantically?_ Unfortunately no google search could help them this time. 

They had raised him well, Jongin had reasoned. They both met each other around Sehun's age. Plus, in the worst case scenario, they were close with Kyungsoo, one of Sehun's high school teachers. He could always keep an eye on Sehun for them. 

"I'm heading out now! Bye Dads!" Sehun calls out while opening the front door. Jongin yelled one last time to stay safe and to call him for _anything_!!!!

"And there he goes," a warm voice commented from behind Jongin as two hands wrapped around his middle. Jongin snuggled into Junmyeon's embrace, melancholic but content. 

"They grow up so fast."

"Remember how tiny Sehun used to be? He'd always beg for us to carry him everywhere." 

"You're right! Haha, how could I forget! We had to carry him to the front doors of his elementary school his first month there!"

"Oh, oh and how about the time when he would go around chasing bugs until that one wasp bit him!"

"No wonder he's so terrified of bugs. Still not as bad as the one time I caught him eating cockroaches!"

"Just think, one day in the far future, we'll get to share all these wonderful stories with whoever he brings home." Jongin giggled at the thought. They stood there in silence for awhile until Junmyeon remembered their dinner still on the stove. Jongin strolled in after him, just watching the love of his life scramble around to salvage their angel hair pasta. 

"Have you ever thought of having another baby?" Jongin asked out of the blue. Junmyeon stared at him before beaming.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jongin grinned, Junmyeon's joy always infectious.

"And with Sehun all grown up, we won't even need a babysitter. Just leave the kids and finally go out on our own little dates." Jongin snickered. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him and leaned down to drop a kiss on Jongin's forehead.

"I love you," Junmyeon whispered, breath tickling Jongin's face. It was these little moments, tucked into Junmyeon's arms as their food got cold, Sehun off growing up in the world, the sunlight streaming through the windows, that had Jongin's heart overflowing with love. It was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> 母亲节快乐！！！！！ Feliz dia de la madre!!! We celebrate it on the 10th of May so not late! Ha >:3 Onwards~ Thank you for putting up with all my whining of life. You're always there for me in my happiest moments but, most importantly, in my worst. As you very well know, growing up I never really had that kind of support and having it now, I can never truly express in words how much you helped change my life for the better ;u; you and everyone else you've introduced me to!! <3 I can poke at healed wounds now and now I'll be ok and it's all mostly thanks to you!! I know somedays I'm not the best support but I will always be here to do my best and listen to your problems. I hope you can feel how much I love you even a teeeensy bit and I cannot wait for the day your dream comes true and I get to give you a bone crushing hug!!!!!! But just that part not the whole losing luggage thing lol Happy Mother's Day Annem que los ángeles de regresen todo el amor que das a todos nosotros cada día ^3^ 我爱你！！！


End file.
